catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Chararts
FIRST! :D Scary O.O Comments? XD Dappleheart♥ GROSSSSS Love ya too Moony! Dappleheart♥ WHAT HAPENED TO THE POOR KITTEH? Oceanfeather 18:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhhh! That is sooooo awesome Dappleheart<3 Scary!Creampelt 23:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Tipsy Kitteh! I LOVE THAT! XDDDDDDDDDDD Dappleheart♥ 22:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) That is soooo cool Moon!! Creampelt 23:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Pastel/Blur/Heart/Movember Kitty ;D Movember=http://www.movember.com/ ;D REPRESENTING. :D Dappleheart♥ 22:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I love it(: Cinderstorm 00:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Rainbow Kitty(: Cinderstorm 00:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments? Lol, this is awesome Cinder! XD Where have you been? :D Dappleheart♥ 00:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I was sick :( But I'm better! Cinderstorm Awh, that's good! :D Nice to have you back ;D Dappleheart♥ Sheesh Cinder your on a roll! 00:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Cinder, that is sooo cool!<3LOVE the the colors and the pattern.!.!.!.Great sis! Creampelt 23:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Fire Cinderstorm Comments? Cinder its so pretty! I love it! 00:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I loveee it! Christmas Kitty! If COTS has a holiday clan for Christmas, I'm gonna have a blast with the chararts! Cinderstorm 00:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you voted Yes! :D Dappleheart♥ Cutttttte! 00:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) <3333333333 You have insprired me. Oceanfeather 01:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) wow! Creampelt 01:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Beach Party! Oceanfeather 01:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) !!! What is wrong with my siggie !!! Oceanfeather CUTEEEEEE :D :D :D :D 01:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) XD XD You and Cinder are having too much fun with this! XD Nice job! :D Dappleheart♥ Like the palm tree in the back!.!.!Pretty........Creampelt 23:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I Challenge you! Ocean to a beach- off! Muwhahhahahaha! 02:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice<3 Creampelt 23:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha I love it lol Cinderstorm 17:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) !1Beach Lady ~ Ocean Challenge Accepted! Oceanfeather 17:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Beach Lady! I like your beach lady!! She's Pretty but why does the bathingsuit cover her tail?? Love the glasses Oceanfeather!So did you compete who had the best beach lady cause I think you both did great.Creampelt<3Creampelt 23:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awessome kitteh Iceyfern Is back!! 02:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I like his left eye, it looks pretty cool! Oceanfeather 18:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) cool!Creampelt 20:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving ~ USA & Canada(: Yummy. Cinderstorm 23:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Kiwi Kitteh! Cinderstorm 02:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC Nice!! Cinder,I love the backround of it and the cat:)Creampelt 14:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ghost / Creepy Kitty *Inspired By Dappleheart* Cinderstorm lol lovee it! :D 23:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) CREDS! ;D XD Dappleheart♥ 00:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Creepy!!! Creampelt 14:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chica! Creampelt Reminds me of berries(: FYI, thanks for letting me get on the computer! Cinderstorm 23:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,Now that you said that want berries!:)Welcome!.!.!.! Creampelt 14:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Glitterfur!<3 Glitterfur is awesome!! Creampelt 23:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! It looks like a cheetah(: Cinderstorm 23:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, the glittler looks awesome Cream! :D Dappleheart♥ 03:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dappleheart and Cinder!!! I never new that i could do it beacuse I was playing around and I clicked that and I liked it so I did it!!! :)Creampelt 14:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Lolo. The eyes look a little creepy O_O. What tool did you use to make the glitter? Dappleheart♥ 00:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I kno! (cuz I sat and watched her for like 3,000 min) It looks kinda like a band-aid. Cinderstorm 20:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDD Dappleheart♥ 05:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Gift For ~ Milkyspots I don't really know all the users on COTS, so I'm making them gifts! I'm only posting them here because we can't post pictures on the message walls... :/ I know I forgot ear color- oh well! I hope she likes it! cute! love the blurs! Little-Cin-Cin<3 Come To The Darkside Kitty hehe. comments? Little-Cin-Cin<3 lol! I love the fuzzy-ness in the kitty! :D Completely Random Kitty One of my first chararts ever!!! MoonBird Cute :D Oh cool! My text is green ;D (Moonstrike) She/He is really prettyy! Little-Cin-Cin<3 Category:First!!!